


"Lord, give me strength."

by chiryouyaku, FruitsPunchu



Series: Oikuro Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Giant 5 yo i swear, M/M, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiryouyaku/pseuds/chiryouyaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsPunchu/pseuds/FruitsPunchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kuroo and Oikawa end up getting lost and also end up embarrassing themselves. </p><p>Written for Oikuro Week Prompt #2: Competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lord, give me strength."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd ish.

They were completely, utterly lost.

Of course Kuroo couldn’t bring himself to tell Oikawa that, the other captain will never let him hear the end of it. He faked lazy, confident steps so as not to alarm Oikawa to his cluelessness and wrecked his head trying to remember the address of the cafe Yaku had recommended him.

Suddenly the footsteps behind him became faster and he was now walking behind Oikawa. The setter turned to look at him with a frown. “Do you even know where we’re going?” He whined. 

“As if you would know where that place is.” Kuroo sneered back as he quickened his pace and overtook Oikawa on the pavement.

In a fit of childish competitiveness Oikawa jogged infront of Kuroo. He turned around, squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his tongue out to him. In that moment Kuroo knew Oikawa was the one for him but more importantly he’s lagging behind.

Not one to be outdone, Kuroo ran past Oikawa and taunted him as the other man looked at his back in surprise and just a little bit more mischief than usual. Oikawa started to pick up his pace as well and ran to catch up with Kuroo. Before they knew it, the two were sprinting down the street, oblivious to the shocked and concerned stares that were thrown their way. The only thing that was in the couple’s mind was to outrun the other. Kuroo didn’t know how far they were going to run, hell he didn’t even know where they were at the moment but that didn’t stop him from slowing down. 

Soon they were outright sprinting, scaring pigeons and people alike. Luckily both were pretty shameless people so they were not mindful about the glares and stares there were getting. They ran into a park and here was where the ground rushed up to meet Oikawa face.

No they weren’t in some inception bullshit, Oikawa simply tripped over his shoelaces. Just as he was about to get up a heavy weight landed on him and he reacquainted his face to the pathway. He felt a numbingly cold sensation on his head as water dripped to his neck.Oikawa shoved Kuroo off his back and tried to stand up, only managing to slip on the icy ground and land gracefully on his butt. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, simply groaned in pain and rolled onto his back. He had seen Oikawa go down but was too slow to react and had ended up tripping over him, collapsing painfully onto Oikawa. The two stayed on the snow covered pavement, grimacing in various degrees of pain, before Kuroo decided to break the silence. 

“Soooooo...where are we?” 

Kuroo’s question was answered with a giant snowball to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY OIKURO WEEK DAY TWO 
> 
> these five yo morons will be the death of me ugh ugh
> 
> also, do check out the Oikuro or oikuro week tag on Tumblr to support the other authors/artists!!!! spread the Oikuro love!!!!!


End file.
